Ice and dark version Naruto
by carola67
Summary: histoire d'amour tragique,avec une intervention d'un auteur tres peu sadique, avec une touche d'humour.s'il vous plait soiyer pas tro indulgent c'est ma premiere fic !chapitre2 en ligne !
1. Prologue

Ice and dark "version naruto "

Il y a bien longtemps, dans un village caché aux homme de guerre, vivaient une famille ...

- STOP ! Cria un jeune homme.

Quoi encore, Konoha-maru ?

Arrête moi cette histoire de bébé !

Tu ne veux pas dormir ? dit Sarutobi

NON !

Et pourquoi NON ?

Parce que tu m'as promis une histoire grand papy

Konoha-maru…..

Oui ?

DORT !

NAN ! pas avant mon histoire !

Ok … (qu'est ce qu'il est chiant quant il si met !) pensa le vieux Okage, il lui répondit, Tu veux qu'elle histoire alors ?

Euh ! ….

Bon je reprend mon histoire ! dit-il avec impatience

NAN ! PAS CETTE HISTOIRE ELLE CRAINT UN MAXE !

Alors tu as choisi celle que tu voulais ?

OUI !

Et ?

Tu veux qu'elle histoire à la fin ? répondit-il sur un ton calme et énerver.

……..ICE AND DARK !

Non, tu es encore trop jeune !

S'il te plaie ! avec sa tête de chien battue !

Ok !ok mais arrête de faire cette tête ou je ne te raconte plus d'histoire !

D'accooooooorrr !cria t-il surexciter ! 

Le petit Konoha-maru se blotti contre son grand papy pour ecouter l'histoire qu'il adorais temps, ce conte d'amor tragique dont il ne comprenait pas un mot mais qu'il adorait car la plus part des personnages mourrais.


	2. Chapter 2

Le commencement.

Il était d'une fois, dans le village de Kiri no kuni, vivait trois amies. Naruto, fils du seigneur mizokage Yondaime, Hinata

-AAAAHH !PAS ELLE EST TROP NULLE !MET SAKURA !Cria

Konoha-maru

-bon d'accord mais arrête de m'interrompre et de crier sinon …. DODO !

-oui d'accord alors reprend ton histoire ! 

Alors Sakura et bien sur Rock Lee, même si Naruto n'étais pas du même grand sociale que ses amies ils s'amusaient très bien tous les trois. Puis vient le jour ou les deux garçons du partirent à l'école pour devenir chevalier et tous le reste. Ils partaient tous les matins pour l'entraînement, les cours etc.

Alors Sakura après qu'elle est aussi fini ses cours de couture, de ménage (en clair toutes les taches managèrent) allait chercher les garçons.

Jusqu'au jour ou il y eu une bagarre au cours de chevalerie, bien sur Naruto pour frimer alla mettre fin a la bagarre. Mais quand il s'interposa, les deux garçons met terrent un coup de poing de chaque cote des joue de Naruto qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant de tomber par terre et d'avoir une grosse bosse sur la tête se qui ne lui faciliteras pas la tache pour arrêter la bagarre. Puis un des deux jeunes se mit agroupis et commenças à frapper notre pauvre héros qui se reprenait des coups de pieds dans le ventre par l'autre, il étais tous seul contre ses deux brutes car Rock Lee lui observent la scène c'est rien faire. Naruto lui l'appelait et lui demande de venir l'aider mais rien a faire Lee s'en foutais complètement mais a cause de se comportement son amis commençais a perdre conscience quand soudain arriva un professeur qui sortais d'une salle quand il vit sa, il cria :

ARRETER TOUS DE SUITE !OU JE VOUS RENVOIS ! 

Après ces quelque mots tous le monde se calmas illico presto.

Mais pour notre pauvre héros qui se fis tabasser c'étais direction a l'infirmerie et sa lui apprendra a se mêler des affaires qui ne le regarde pas surtout si c'est pour frimer mais bon passons.

Plus tard il du rentrer sur le chemin de sa maison il rencontra Sakura qui l'engueula parce qu'il n'avait rien a faire dans cette bagarre mais Rock Lee lui aussi eu le droit a des représailles car il ne l'avait pas aider quand il le fallait donc nos deux héros masculins rentraire avec de grosses marche de mains sur leurs joues, un encore plus amoche et l'autres qui étais très peu blesse. Rock Lee rentra chez lui après avoir déposer son ami chez lui, le fils du seigneur quand il rentra dans sa demeure se fit tous de suite repère car une domestique la vue et cria car elle eut très peur pour le fils de son maître. Apres quelques minute d'essaie pour calme la domestique, ses parent avait eu le temps de venir et puis vous devinez là suite, il se fit très bien appeler Arthur compare a son copain qui lui n'eut pas de punissions à part aller vider les poubelles.

Fin du chapitre 2.


End file.
